The Wedding
by Christen in Castle Rock
Summary: A bittersweet ending to a joyful day.


**Hey everybody! Don't worry, I havent put Count On Me on Hiatus but I wanted to do a little thing that popped into my head. There is not much inspiration for Chris and Blaire so we'll just have to see what pops into my head! :) **

**If I owned Chris Chambers or Stand by Me I would be the happiest person ever! But I'm not and I don't!**

It was a glorious summer morning in Castle Rock. The brids were chriping and the sun was shining. I mean, sincerely, Castle Rock is never like this. Mother nature mostve known that this was Chris and Jo's wedding day and also their day of freedom from Castle Rock!

Chris and Jo had been friends since kindergarten and sweethearts all through junior and normal high school. It was the summer before college for all of them and before Chris, Jo and all of their friends went off to college they wanted to have their wedding.

In the LaChance residence Christopher Chambers was putting a flower into the pocket of his suit. Gordie was gelling his hair. Then Chris started, "Ummm hey Gordo? Can I ask you a favor?"

" OH NO. Chris I am not writing your vows for you!" Gordie said while lint brushing his blue suit coat.

" Hey! How did you know I was going to say that?", Chris asked.

" Cause I know you." Gordie replied simply.

"Anyways, why not? I mean you're a writer and I need meaningful vows!" Chris begged.

" Here, you tell me all of your feelings twords Jo and I'll write them down." Gordie comprimised.

Then he sat down and waited, " Well Jo and I have been together forever and even when she would stand up for me or we would have each others backs even in kindergarten I always kinda knew that she was special. When I look at her my heart explodes! This day is our day of freedom and happieness inally get out of this blasted town!"

"Umm wow Chris that was wow! Gimme a minute."

Then Gordie wrote down a little notecard:

_We've been together forever, this day just seals the deal_

_We had each others backs and we always knew that each of us was special_

_When I look into your eyes I see nothing but understanding and beauty. _

_This is our day to be free and start living baby._

_I love you Jo and I never want to be apart not even for a moment._

"This is amazing Gordo! Thanks so much!" Chris said, giving Gordie some skin.

Over at the Castle Rock Church the guests attending the weding crowded in. Up at the alter stood the priest and Chris looking dashing, blonde hair flopping into is face, blue eyes sparkling.

The music started and first walked in Vern and his girlfriend Lorraine. Following was Teddy and Emmi, and last were Gordie and Julia the best man and maid of honor.

Then Chris's littlest brother walked up the aisle next to Jo's younger cousin bearing rings and flowers.

Last walked Jo in a stunning white gown next to her dad.

The wedding was very long and the only thing that kept the guests amused was Teddy making faces.

But finally the vows were read and unlike most wedding kisses, light and reserved,

Jo and Chris both embraced and kissed passionatly.

After the ceremony Chris and Jo bid their farewells.

First they walked up to Vern and Lorraine. The boys and girls both hugged and Chris tossed Vern a pack of Cherry Pez as they walked away.

Then as the couple was saying goodbye to Teddy and Emmi Teddy gave Jo her own honarary Teddy DuChamp dogtag.

Then they went up to Gordie and julia. That really brought tears. As Jo hugged Gordie she whispered, " Get out of here too and be a famous writer, follow your dreams." Both pulled back with tears in their eyes. Then Jo moved over to say her goodbyes to her best girl friend Julia. Gordie and Chris hugged and Gordie said, " I knew you could do it Chris, I just knew it!" they skinned it one last time.

Chris yelled as he and Jo were driing away, "See you!" Gordie whispered to himself," Not if I see you first"

The headline in the newpaper the next morning

**Newlyweds killed in a Fast food Joint.**

Newly married JoAnne and Christopher Chambers were waiting in line for food when two drunken men in front of them got into an argument. Christopher stepped inbetween and tried to make peace. One of the men pulled a knife and just as he thrust his knife twords Christopher JoAnne stepped in front of him and was stabbed. Then the man behind Christopher, obviosly deranged, shot through Chris trying to reach the man he was in an argument with. Both died almost instantly in each others arms.

_Wow, together till the end, G_ordie thought as he read the article crying.


End file.
